Curious case of Arizona Winchester
by emily2696
Summary: Supernatural sisfic! Arizona Winchester lives a life like no other, one you'd have to see to believe. The efforts on her Father' and brothers parts to keep her normal and out of harms way, was rendered useless to this feisty 17 year old. She hasn't seen her real family in a few years, but that's about to end, read to see why. Will eventually follow story line with my own twist!
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Derek, you know the drill, let's not make this hard." I called to the plotting convict, getting quite sick of the wild goose chase.  
"You just want your money, you don't care about me!" He Answered, disappearing into the house once again, getting very annoyed.

"Yeah, well, you make it hard to care!" I yelled after him.

I crossed the sidewalk and stalked up the stairs. Peeking through windows and slinking against the wall.  
You see, he's one of those criminals that does stupid shit, but wouldn't normally hurt anyone. He was basically harmless, just irritating, if you're catching my drift. I've had to bring this sap in more times than you can even count.  
I'm a bounty hunter. It's my job to get these guys back into custody when they've escaped or been temporarily keen enough to keep out of laws way. I get mistaken for a cop all the time, but being a bounty hunter is harder. You gotta do all the same shit, but I got way less resources, and I rarely ever get backup, but it payed the bills, and living in Boston made that easier. This city saw more crime than any other i'm almost positive. I didn't move here until after Loraine died. I wasn't safe in Kansas anymore.

Everyone around here thinks i'm 22, the only reason my 17 year old ass is even allowed in this business, is because I happen to possess the skills to make the greatest fake i.d's you'll ever lay your eyes on, and i'm also amazing at what I do. Being a girl as good at combat as I am, I generally don't get questioned. It's taken years of training and discipline, but I wouldn't trade it for the world, not knowing what I know.

I heard the sound of metal crashing. I rolled my eyes. This was how I got him every time.  
I ducked under the windows and crossed the yard to where I knew his hiding spots were.  
"We really gonna play this game? I called, raisin my gun, just as a scare tactic.  
I saw movement towards the shed out of the corner of my eye.  
Keeping my gun up, I stalked across the yard, that's when he pounced.  
He jumped on top of me, forcing my gun down, but not long before I easily over powered him, I kicked my leg up, forcing him to the ground, rolling him over and shoving my knee into his back. I held his wrists over his head. "You're getting sloppier and sloppier." I noted as I cuffed him.  
"Yeah, well. Desperate acts of a desperate man." He sang.  
I rolled my eyes and huffed as I forced him on his knees and off the ground. Shoving him towards my car.  
Cha ching.

"Thought you was goin' to get somethin to eat!" Linda, the desk worker for my agency called as I walked in. She was a plump woman, and she wore enough makeup to supply a couple hundred victoria secret photo shoots, but she was nice enough and I enjoyed her company.  
"Yeah well, I just made 400 bucks for not doing what i'm told." I answered, smiling.  
I handed her my slip from the police so I could get my money.  
"You better be usin' that to buy me a damn cheeseburger." She grumbled, writing me a check.  
"Next one's on me." I called over my shoulder as a I stalked out of the door, knowing she was shaking her head behind the now closed doors.  
I hopped in the drivers seat and started the engine of my honda accord. It wasn't much, but it rarely gave me issues, and it was fast.  
I checked the rear view mirror before backing out of my space, only to do a double take when I saw a very distinct car, one that almost symbolized my childhood.  
A beautiful 67' chevy impala stared back at me. I blinked a few times, but brought myself back to reality, concentrating on what was in front of me.  
'Not the same one.' I told myself.  
I put her in drive and off I went. Not really sure of where to go from here. I had nothing really to go home to, but that was where I headed none the less.

So, I guess I should probably explain the car.  
So here goes. When I was a baby. Probably only about 6 months old, and my brothers still young tikes my mother was killed. My real mother that is, by a demon. One that my father has spent most of his life obsessing over. He wants revenge, and I think that's much of the reason he passed me off. He wanted me out of harms way. I have no recollection of Mary, but from the very little that my father has told me, she was a real peach. I wish I had the chance to meet her, but that would be a whole nother story for me to tell, because if she hadn't died, I highly doubt any part of my life would be the same as it is now.  
Not long after my mother was murdered, my father left me with a hunter 'friend'. Though i'm doubting he knew much about her at all. Which often made me question a lot of things in my life. Did he want to keep me safe? Or did he just not want me..  
And when I was old enough, he came back into my life. Training me, and teaching me everything I know. I went back and forth for a while, between hunting ghosts, demons, and other terrifying things with my family, to being bait for Loraine when so she could cash in. My father and brothers killed these things for the greater good, never excepting any rewards, Loraine however was in it for money,which was only one of the many reasons I despised the woman. She was everything i never wanted to be. And she told me that if I ever told my family who she really was, then she would kill me. And I believed her. Not that my family knew this. For all they knew, my life was fairly normal, you know besides the fact that I tangoed with most peoples worst fears for fun.

I haven't seen my father in about 3 years, and my brothers almost just as long.  
Around that time, I think Loraine was finally starting to realize what she did to me wasn't going to stay quiet. Someone was going to find out just how much of a monster she was, and she knew it. She got scared.  
She severed all ties with my boys, and we skipped town. I was never allowed a word about it without my life or theirs being threatened. So I shut up, and I prayed. Prayed that they would find me, and that the evil bitch would get what she deserved. I was scared.

But something happened that changed everything. Loraine is now dead, and I'm stuck with no where to go. I started my life over, trying as best I could to fill the void of hunting, without actually doing it, and that's how i ended up where I am now. Bounty hunting was the only thing that gave me a real rush, and on the plus side, I didn't have to kill anything. Although I missed that. Getting the monster and saving the day.

But my life's a real horror show, and you're just getting started on learning about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I made a few changes to the first chapter! Go and check it out, before reading this one. Only minor, but the biggest one being that her family actually does know that she knows about the supernatural. It fit more with the story line and the ideas I have coming. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I own nothing supernatural.**

I had nothing left to do for the rest of my day, I drove around for a little while, just thinking when my phone rang, scaring me out of my thoughts.

I picked it up from it's spot on the seat next to me, keeping my eyes on the road.  
The caller i.d read 'Miller'  
I put it to my ear. "Yo." I answered.

"You should always let someone know where you're going and when if you're on a case." He reprimanded me.  
I rolled my eyes.

He took it as his job to watch out for me in this business. Roger Miller was a cop, and he was also one of the only ones to have faith in me. I appreciated the help and all, but he got in the way sometimes. However he comes in handy when i'm handcuffed somewhere or you know, getting my ass kicked.

"Yeah, sorry. Saw an opportunity, and I took it." I stated, not really sorry. And he knew that. I heard him chuckle.  
"Yeah, well one of these days you're gonna get yourself killed." He replied, I could hear the annoyance back in his tone. "You could have called for backup." He added.  
"Didn't need it." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, whatever. I Just wanted to let you know that your boy just got released." He replied.  
Jeez, that was fast. Someone must have bailed him out.  
"Yeah. Thanks for the heads up."  
"Anyways, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." And with that, he was gone.  
"Yeah. Bye." I muttered to myself.

I turned onto my street, scanning for anything unusual out of habit.  
I parked my car and walked up the sidewalk to my tiny apartment.  
I didn't have much, but the things I did have. They were all mine, and I was proud of that. I was doing pretty well for myself for well... my situation.

I unlocked my deadbolt and went in, zooming right to he refrigerator. I looked in it only to be disappointing with my lack of having anything remotely edible.  
I sighed and closed it, crossing my arms.  
'Take out it is then.' I thought to myself as I picked up my cell phone.  
'Tony's pizza' Already being on speed dial for just this occasion, I called them, ordering enough food to feed an army.

When my food arrived, I figured I was settled in for the night, so off went my pants, and on came a huge hoodie and a messy bun on top of my head that made me look like a middle schooler on their first day.

I sunk into the couch with my third piece of pizza and flicked on my television, tuning into the drama.  
And that was basically my night, well that is until I heard a knock on my door, interrupting it.  
I groaned and got up, not even caring enough to put pants on. I took my slice of pizza with me. It was most likely my next door neighbor anyways, and I most likely wouldn't be answering it.

I got on my tiptoes to look through the peephole, really hoping it wasn't you know.. anything supernatural, I wasn't exactly in the right setting to be fight any monster. I was annoyed to find standing there, was... Mathew.

'I'd rather he was a vampire.' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes  
I undid my locks and opened the door slightly to peep out.

"State your business here." I said in a monotone, not really in the mood for him.  
"Oh, come on Ari, don't be like that." He shoved the door open, almost taking me out in the process.  
"Oh, yeah. Come on in." I said sarcastically, backing up to let him through.  
He stepped in, then looked me up and down, and cracked a smile.  
"Nice gettup." He said.  
"Oh shut up, what do you want." I put my pizza down on the table.  
"I can't stop in to say hi?" He asked, smirking as he closed the door.

"No." I said in exasperation.  
You see, Mathew was kind of my ex... thing. We weren't a couple, but we did have a few fun nights. If you are catching my drift. I was no whore or anything, It only happened with him. But he ruined that with his jack ass personality, I got bored, and I was ready to move on to bigger and better things. He however didn't take it well. He still showed up unannounced every once and awhile, hoping.  
He sauntered over to my coffee table, taking in his surroundings.

"Yup, you're still living like a pig." He said nodding.  
I scoffed. "Yup, and you're still acting like one." I plopped back down on the couch.  
"Ouch." He retorted, sitting down next to me.  
He put his feet up on my coffee table and looked at me.  
I felt his eyes boring into the side of my head.  
I gave him an annoyed side glance.  
"What."

"You're pretty." He gave a toothy smile.  
"For gods sake. Will you stop angling for a hookup." I said, about to kick his ass out.  
He suddenly got a lot closer to me after that.

"Don't be like that." He whispered into my ear. I did my best to ignore the goosebumps that it sent down my arms.  
I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away, he caught my arm, pulling my into him, and then he somehow ended up cradling me in his arms.  
I kept my eyes straight ahead, I wasn't going to let him win.  
"Time for you to go, bed time." I said, forcing out a fake yawn, starting to get up, trying to get out of his firm grip. He knew what he was doing.  
He put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to face him. His eyes burning into mine. The hazel green tint made me melt every time. I felt his hot breath touch my face, he sat there for a moment. Then he came closer.  
I groaned as I gave in, not putting up a fight when his lips ended up on my neck. Then he was on top of me, hovering, kissing me. I kissed back, not really using my brain anymore.

The kisses got deeper and deeper, and then oops, off went my hoodie.  
We laid there for a long time, doing just that. My hands, tangled in his hair, and his in mine.  
I guess we didn't hear the creaking of the door, or the multiple knocks that hppened just before. Oh, but I wish we had.  
"Ar- What the- Hey!" I shot up, pushing Matt off of me.

I whipped around, only to see two faces that I had not seen in.. Oh, 3 years.  
My jaw dropped. "Dean!?" I yelled in shock. Then in walked gigantor. This just kept getting better.  
"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered.

"Who's this douche bag?" Matt said, referring to Deans outburst. Getting up and dusting himself off from his little trip to the floor. He was probably a little mad. I was actually kind of relieved. This would save me a lot of regret in the morning, at the same time, I wanted to crawl into a corner and hide.  
"More like, who are you, ass-hat!" Dean almost yelled, breaking me out of my trance.

"Like I need to explain what I was doing, and what you happen to be interrupting!" Matt said, angry and annoyed.  
"Matt, time for you to go." I said, pushing on his arm to get him out the door.

Sam moved out of the way for him, he looked less than impressed too. But he held it better than Dean.  
"Like i'm gonna leave you alone with them!" He evaded my touch and didn't move an inch.  
I rolled my eyes. "Theyre my brothers, leave."

He gave me a shocked look. "Brothers? I didn't know you had siblings?" He asked, looking to Dean then back at me.  
"Well she does, and she's asking you to leave.. So.." Dean gave him a sarcastic wink.  
Matt just shook his head, picked up his jacket and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.  
I didn't want to turn and look at Dean or Sam. I didn't want them to be angry with me.  
I slowly twisted around, only to be faced with a glaring Dean, and an annoyed looking Sam. I gave them a sheepish smile.  
"Seriously? What would Dad say. " He shot at me.  
I scoffed. "Oh, don't give me that crap Dean!" I shot right back. Like he would even care, he didn't want me in the first place.  
It was like he was reading my mind. His expression softened.

"Okay. I'll just pretend I didn't just see my baby sister getting nooky with some guy, and i'll even ignore the gut feeling to run after him with my sawed off." He answered. Giving me a 'how does that sound?' look.

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to him, throwing my arms around him and burying my head into his jacket.  
"What are you doing here, and how did you even find me?" I mumbled into him,  
"Well, that's what we wanna talk about." He said, untangling his arms from around me.

I moved to go hug Sammy, who was in an uncomfortable silence. He gave me a funny look, but wrapped his arms around me.  
"Nice reunion, huh." He muttered into my hair as I hugged him.  
"You guys ever hear of a phone?" I asked, facing them both now.  
Sam gave Dean a look, one I didn't understand.

"No, I figured dropping in would be a nice surprise." Dean said sarcastically.  
"Like we knew your phone number, it took me 2 days just to track you here!" He added.

He was right, but it wasn't like I could hit them up and tell them where I was going. I had no idea where they were.  
"It goes both ways." I retorted, pulling my hoodie back on over my over sized shirt.  
"Where is Loraine by the way?" He asked, looking around my rinky dink apartment.  
I shifted uneasily. Luckily, Deans attention span wasn't the greatest.  
"Anyways, we gotta talk." his expression became serious.

I lead them over to the couch, and we sat down.  
"What's up? Where's Dad? How in the hell-?" I began firing questions at them.  
"Will you shut up, that's what we're trying to tell you.. Dad's missing."

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to who reviewed! Next one is up! :)**

"Dad's missing"  
I was slightly taken back, but quickly composed myself.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"And..?" I pushed on.  
I watched as Dean looked at me like I was crazy.  
"What do you mean 'And'?" He asked me incredulously.  
"Well.. This is dad were talking about. Missing is kind of his thing." I replied, getting off the couch and walking to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and taking a swig. Hell he's been missing for 17 years.  
"Yeah, Ari, but not like this." He got up too, probably trying to emphasize his point, frustrated that i wasn't as keen on this as he was.  
"He's been missing for weeks now, and... something happened." He trailed off, grimacing.

"What?" I asked, not really knowing if I wanted to know the answer, judging by the look on his face.  
"Uh. Jessica. Sams Girlfriend, she uh. Died." My eyes went wide and I looked to Sam, who was now staring at the ground still seated on my couch.  
I didn't even know Sam had a girlfriend, but now wasn't exactly the time to be asking about her, It was terrible none the less.  
I was about to speak, but Dean cut me off. "She burned, on the ceiling. Just like mom." His face was more serious than I think i'd ever seen it.  
"That doesn't sound like a coincidence." I muttered to myself, thinking back 6 months.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked. His eyes boring in to mine. Wanting information.  
"Well.. About Loraine? She's dead too. Burned. On the ceiling." My voice got quieter. I didn't like to talk about it. It was gory, and seeing her go out the same was as my mother some how made it even worse. Although the woman deserved to rot in hell, something about it got to me.  
"What?!" I heard Sam say, then he got up, walking to us.  
"When?" Dean echoed.  
"6 months ago." I answered.  
"And you didn't contact anybody?!" Dean said, getting angry. His eyebrows furrowed.  
"How could I Dean." I spat.  
He swallowed hard, not taking his eyes off me.  
"Seems we've uh. Got a lot of catching up to do." Sam intervened, i'm guessing because things were starting to get heated.  
And that's what we did. We sat down and lounged at my table for a good two hours, catching up and getting up to date on eachother. I left out a few parts obviously, mainly about the bitch, but they didn't need to know about her. It was done, and I was ready to move on with my life.  
"What happened the night Loraine died?" Sam asked me, taking a sip of his beer.  
I instantly had a flashback.

_'I heard a bang. My eyes shot open. I reached for the pistol that I had in a compartment underneath my nightstand almost immidiately._  
_I heard it again. It was one of two things._  
_Either Lorains pimp was beating the shit out of her, or something broke in and was hopefully strangling her._  
_I sighed and got up. 'I should probably check it out.'. I told myself._  
_I stalked across my creaky hardwood floor, slowly opening my door into the hallway._  
_Something wasn't right, I could feel it._  
_There was an even louder thud. I hurriedly walked towards Loraines room, seeing it cracked open, I took the opporotunity to peak in._  
_There was a man, standing in the corner of the room, staring up at the ceiling._  
_I craned my neck, trying to get a better look._  
_That's when i saw her._  
_Loraines body was sprawled across the ceiling, her legs hanging in an uncomforable looking way. Her eyes we open, and frozen in front of her, my eyes stopped on the bloodstains she had on the front of her ratty old tank top, like she had been stabbed._  
_She was suddenly engulfed in flames._  
_My mouth dropped at the sight, I jumped back._  
_I didn't realize I had made a noise until the man turned around, revealing his yellow eyes._  
_I backed away into the hallway, not really comprehending anything at this point, I knew him, well... I knew of him._  
_He started walking towards me, but before he could get very far, I don't know who was more surprised, me or him when we were both blinded by a bright white light, and a high pitched ringing which caused me to drop to my knees in pain. I no longer cared about the demon, I just cared about getting out of there. Soon the whole room was spinning._  
_The force left as soon as it had came, but one thing that changed, was that yellow eyes was no longer in front of me._  
_I shot up, trying to avoid the smoke, while simultaneously searching for him, to make sure I wouldn't run right to him, knowing my luck, and I pulled my shirt collar up over my nose. I covered my eyes with my elbow, and found my way to the front door, pushing outwards, nothing could compare to the feeling of fresh air filling my lungs._  
_I spun around to look at the house again. My breathing became erratic as I came to realization._  
_'What happened? Why? Where would I go now?' These were all questions racing through my head._  
_But my thoughts were cut short by the sound of sirens._  
_I turned on my heels, and pushed myself in the other direction, taking off down the street, forgetting all of my belongings, and along with it my integrity. I was on my own now, and the last thing I needed was to be questioned by a bunch of ass hats that didn't have a clue._

Sam cleared his throat, causing my thoughts to swim away from me.  
My eyes met his.  
"Nothing good." I swallowed.  
Dean just gave me a look, urging me to go on.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I woke up to noises, went to investigate, and there was yellow eyes, smoking up the place, Loraine on the ceiling." I told them.  
"You saw him?!" Deans eyes bugged out of his head just about.  
"Yeah, but not for long." I said.  
"what do you mean? What happened, he didn't go for you next?" Sam asked me, trying to understand.  
"Well... He did. He tried. But... There was this... blinding white light. I can't really explain it, it just didn't feel right, and once it passed and I was coherent again, he was gone. That's when I booked it out of there, and somehow ended up... Here." I answered, doing my best to answer their questions.  
Sam and Dean looked stumped, much like I probably did.  
But before either of them could say anything though, I spoke again.  
"Why are you guys really here? What do you want me to do?" I asked, not really getting it.  
"We.." Dean started but cut it off with a look to Sam for help.  
Sam finished for him. "We want you to come with us."  
"Come again?" I said, looking at them like they had four heads.  
Dad would never allow this, he didn't want to be found, i could feel it, and something supernatural was definitely going down, meaning our father would be pissed if he knew we were stuck in the crossfire. On top of that, I had a life now. I couldn't just up and leave. Could I?  
"C'mon Arizona. Please? For old times sake." Dean said, his voice pleading, he forced out a smile.  
"Dad wouldn't like that. Us going after him." I said hesitantly.  
"Doesn't matter what dad would want, not now, not after everything." He answered. I could tell Dean was angry and confused. He would never talk about dad like that. He was like a mini him, he wasn't one to argue. Daddies little soldier.  
"Look, i'm exhausted, and you two look like you could use some sleep. I've got a pull out bed in the couch, and an air mattress. Pick." I stated, getting up. I didn't want to continue this right now, I didn't have it in me.  
They exchanged glances, but I went into the living room, picking up after myself.  
"We can talk more in the morning." I walked over to the hall closet and took out a few blankets and stray pillows.  
"Why wouldn't you want to come with us?" Sam asked, suddenly behind me, towering.  
I turned and looked up at him.  
"I have a life here?" I answered, as if it was obvious.  
He gave me a weird glance.  
"Just... think about it. Okay, maybe think about staying with us. For good." He continued.  
"Yeah.. I mean, I'll think about it." I said, a little shocked at his proposition.  
"Goodnight you guys." I called over my shoulder.  
"Night." They both called back, and with that, I disappeared into my room, slipping into a much needed sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining in through my blinds and onto my face. I groaned and rolled over, half hoping last night was a dream.  
Although I missed my brothers, and I wanted to find my father, this wasn't how I wanted it all to happen. I would have to tell them about my job, and I certainly wasn't ready for them to know about Loraine.

Not about how she beat me to a pulp every chance she got, well that is until I was strong enough and smart enough to avoid that, and how she sold pills for a living, or how her pimps would try and hook up with me every chance they had, never succeeding, but boy did they get close. A lot of shit happened through the years after we left everything behind, and I never thought it would come to the point where my family would find out, but I guess that was just ignorance.  
I didn't want their guilt.

I forced myself out of bed, sleepily looking at my alarm clock  
'9:36' It read.  
I walked to my bathroom, taking a shower and brushing my teeth in a hurry before my brothers woke up.  
I used this time to think some more. As if I hadn't already done enough. I over analyzed everything, and this was so exception.  
I wanted to go with them, yet I would be leaving so much behind.

I went over pros and cons, why's and why not's, and just about everything else, I came up with zero good reasons why I shouldn't. Besides. They were my family.  
I didn't come to this conclusion without doubts though, and they still had a little convincing left to do.  
After I had got dressed and did my normal hair and makeup routine, I walked out into the living room. Dean was sprawled out on the pull out couch, face down into his pillow.

Sam was up however, rifling through my cupboards.  
I smirked a little.

"If you find anything let me know.." I said.  
He jumped a little at the sound of my voice.

He chuckled. "Yeah, sorry, but you have nothing that even looks like food in here." He answered. '  
"What can I say, too lazy for my own good."  
"Yeah I guess so." He looked down, then back up. Giving me a questioning look.

"So?" He asked.  
I sighed. "I'll go. But for how long, I don't know, atleast until we find dad." I told him, trying to ignore the way his eyes lit up.  
"You will?" He looked at me, not looking like he believed me.  
I just nodded. He broke out into a grin.

He engulfed me in a hug.  
"You know i've missed you, right? We both have. After you and Loraine moved away, we tried to keep busy, but we still tried looking for you. Dad didn't like that too much though." He let go.

He must have taken my confused look as a cue to continue.  
"He wanted you to live a normal life, away from all our crap, when you turned 18 he was going to ask you if you wanted in. You know, on hunting and stuff. He just wanted you to be a normal kid."

"He did?" I asked. I never knew that.  
"Mhm." He nodded.  
Well that changed things slightly, but at the same time it only made me more confused. I shoved my thoughts away.  
Not that it worked anyway. I'm guessing Loraine kept out details about our hunts.

We settled into silence for a moment.  
"Well i'm gonna go take a shower." He said.  
I just nodded again.

By the time Sammy got out of the shower, Dean was awake, well barely.  
He was lounging on my couch, looking about half dead.

"We should go get breakfast somewhere." He called to me from the living room.  
I walked in. "Sounds good to me." I answered.  
Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Good, i'm starving, and she has nothing but moldy bread."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Kay, let's go." Dean replied, standing up and grabbing his jacket.  
We walked outside, heading towards the impala.

"Well, that's something I haven't seen in a while." I said, implying the car.  
Dean chuckled. "You been missin' out."

"Yeah. Sure." I said pushing past him, catching up with Sam.  
"SHOTGUN." I yelled, taking off. But before I could even get 4 feet from the car, I found myself lifted from the ground.  
Sam hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Nope, not happening." He said nonchalantly.  
I slapped his back lightly.  
"Ass." I muttered.

"What was that?" He replied.  
"I need to mow the grass." I said, jokingly.  
"Yeah i'm sure." He retorted, throwing me back onto my feet, and jumping into the shotgun seat.

I glared at him through the window, but got in.  
"You're getting rusty there kiddo." He called to me from the front.

I just laughed once, he had no idea.  
Once Dean got in, we headed to the nearest diner that I could think of.

Once we got there, we got seated and I started looking through my menu.  
I felt eyes on my forehead.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I said snarkily to Dean, without even looking up.

"What, I can't look at my sister that I haven't seen in a million years?" He answered.  
I rolled my eyes.

"So did you think any more about it?" He continued.  
I looked to Sam, then back to him.

"Yeah."  
Dean gave me a "And!?" Look. He seemed to do that a lot.  
I scoffed. "I'll go. But I don't know for how long, I told Sam, at least until we find dad."  
He gave me a strange look.

"What?"  
"Why, what else you got going on?"  
"I have a life Dean..." That even sounded kinda funny coming out of my mouth to tell you the truth.  
Now it was his turn to scoff.

The waitress returned with our drinks.  
"Well, you better wrap up that life soon, cause we're hitting the road tomorrow morning."

He made that sound easier than it actually was.  
Just then, my phone started to ring  
It was Miller. I was going to miss him probably the most. He looked out for me when nobody else did, keeping me on the right track and making sure I didn't get myself killed. I sighed, answering. Telling him with regret, why I couldn't take this next case.

**Please tell me what you think!  
Ps. Only a chapter or two until it starts following the original story line, but with my own twist. I needed to develop her as a character first, and this gave me a chance to do that, while explaining her childhood and just making the story better. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. Make sure to read my note at the bottom!**

"What do you mean you're quitting?" Rory, my boss asked. Looking at my brothers, then back to me. As if they were kidnapping me.

"I mean, I'm leaving." I clarified.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again.  
I had dragged my brothers to my agency not long after I had gotten Millers phone call. Him and this business were pretty compact.

"Didn't Miller just call you? Is that why? We can switch your cases, that's not..." He began to ramble.

"No, that's not my problem."  
"Then, why? You at least owe us that. You were our best"

I sighed. "You guys act like i'm breaking up with you." I sighed, looking at Linda, who looked lost, then back to him.  
"Look, this is a family thing. It's not her fault." Dean cut in, taking Lindas distraught look as his cue. "And you are?" Rory asked, looking him up and down, ignoring my remark.

"Her brother." Dean answered, not bothering to go into details.

Rory looked back to me and sighed. "Not like I can stop you or anything. Want me to mail you your last check?" He asked me.  
"Not necessary." I responded, backing up and heading to the door, knowing I wasn't going to have an address for a long time, deciding to keep this very short and sweet.

"And Miller!?" He called after me.  
"He'll live. If you ask me, he'll probably be relieved!" I called back, My brothers trailing behind me, more confused than anything.

I knew I was being rude. They were so great to me, and I left without much of a goodbye, but I wasn't the sort of person to get attached. It was an issue I had, and I was working on it. With my past, who can blame me. I'd see them again.

"You know, you could come back." Dean said, looking to me, with a look on his face that said he wished he didn't.  
"Nah, I think you're stuck with me at this point." I chuckled, sliding into the impala without another word.

I saw him grin as he got into the drivers seat, Sam sliding in next to him.  
I looked back at the building as we drove away

When we returned to my apartment, we wasted no time in packing up all of my necessities.

"So what do we know about before dad left?" I asked as I threw random articles of clothing into my rather large suitcase.

"Well, a lot you already know. Sam was gone, I was on a case of my own, and after that, I didn't hear anything from him, that's when I went to get Sam, and now here we are." Dean replied, taking a swig of his beer.

"Dad let you go on a hunt by yourself?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He never told me that part.

He just rolled his eyes. "I'm 24." He replied.  
I just nodded in uncertainty and returned to what I was doing.

I heard the door close, I looked up to see Sam walk back in the room. He was holding a recorder.  
"Listen to this." He threw it at me, sitting down at the table next to Dean.  
"Bossy." I muttered.

He scoffed.  
I looked down at it, then hit play. Listening intently.  
I heard Dads voice. The recording was staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger. Find Arizona."

I stared at it for a moment. "EVP?" I questioned.  
Dean grinned proudly. "Press play again. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and that's what I got."  
I nodded and did as I was told. I listened again.

This time the eerie voice of a woman comes over the speaker.  
"I can never go home..." She whines.  
I thought for a moment. "I got nothin'." I said, looking to them.  
"that's what were gonna find out. You almost done?" Sam answered.

I sighed, looking around at my stuff. I was only taking what I needed and then some, and leaving the rest here. I didn't have much to begin with, so I wasn't worried.  
"Yeah."  
I picked up my large duffle and slung it over my shoulder.

They both got up.  
We started out to the impala, I didn't look behind me. I knew what I was leaving behind, and that wasn't much. I was starting over.  
I was going to help people again, I wasn't going to dwell over what happened to me, moving on was the only thing I could do, and I had Sam and Dean now to help me do that. I missed them more than I would ever admit, it felt nice to be back at it with them, even if dad was missing and he was our current case. I knew it was all going to be okay. Because family is what matters. Right?  
"Where are we headed?" I asked as the impala revved up.

"Jericho, California." Dean responded, pushing the gas.  
Just then, my phone dinged. I looked down at it. "miller." it flashed.

"Be good, kid. Stay out of trouble." I swallowed hard, throwing it in the seat next to me.

I noticed Dean look at me through the mirror. I didn't look at him.  
And with that, we sped off.

**Okay, I know it's super short, but that's only because I plan on having the next chapter up within the next couple of hours, and it will be the start of the actual supernatural storyline, so these will start being super long. make sure to tell me what you think! xx Reviews motivate me to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing that you recognize. Thank you for reviewing!**

Sam and I sat in the parked Impala, in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers playing over the radio.

I absent mindedly sang along, watching out the window, waiting for Dean to return with food.  
I watch him walk out, various junk food and other unhealthy snacks piled in his arms.  
Sam looks up at him, then back down. He's sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.  
"Hey!" Dean calls.  
"You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks." Sam replies without so much as a glance. He must be concentrating hard on those tapes.  
I rolled my eyes. "I do! I'm starving."  
Dean threw me a hostess cake and a bag of funyons. I took them greatfully.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam asked, finally looking away from the box.  
I don't even know why he's asking. We both already knew.  
"You and Dad still running credit card scams?" He continues.  
Dean smirks a little.  
"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career."  
Dean puts the nozzle back on the pump then leans into the window.  
"Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."  
"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"  
Sam swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.  
"Uh, Burt Aframian."  
Dean gets back into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.  
"And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."  
"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam says. Now I knew why he was so interested in them.  
There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.  
"Why?" Dean replied, seeming a little hurt.  
"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two."  
Sam holds up a tape for every band he names.  
"Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" He names them off, tossing them back in after each one.  
Dean takes the box labeled Metallica from Sam.  
"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."  
"Well, house rules, Sammy."  
Dean pops the tape in the player.  
"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."  
He drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.  
I stifled a laugh, opening my hostess cake.  
"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old."  
AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play.

"It's Sam, okay?"  
"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean interrupts, clearly ignoring Sam's words.  
Dean drives off.

I leaned on the seat in front of me.  
"So, Sammy." I started.  
He just gives me a look.

"What's your problem? Not a morning person? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the car?" I joked. Trying to lighten the mood.  
He just snorts a bit, shoving my head back, forcing me to sit back in my seat.  
Dean shaking his head.  
I just went back to happily eating.

We drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7"  
Sam is talking on his cell phone.  
"Thank you." He says, and closes it.  
"All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue."  
"Well, that's something I guess." I answered.  
Dean glances over at Sam, then back at the road. He's been keeping a close eye on Sam. Jessicas death is getting to him more than he is willing to admit, and I think that scares Dean.

We stop at a bridge ahead of us, there are two police cars and several officers.  
"Check it out." Dean nods to the commotion.  
Sam and I lean forward for a closer look.  
Dean pulls the car to the side. We take a long look before Dean turns off the engine.

Dean opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and dads faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at Sam, who stares.  
"Let's go."

"Uh, what about me?" I said, getting out.  
"Intern."  
I huff, but follow his lead.  
On the bridge, the lead deputy leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wet suits who were poking around the river.  
"You guys find anything?"  
"No! Nothing!" They reply.

We start to approach him, walking into the crime scene as if we belonged there.  
They were exchanging a few words, stopping when Dean spoke up.  
"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" He questions.  
The cop looks straightens up to talk to him.

"And who are three?" He asks, looking us all over.  
Dean flashes his badge.  
"Federal marshals. She's an intern." He jabs a thumb at me.  
"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" He says, looking skeptical. But who is he to argue witha badge... Even if it's fake. But he doesn't have to know that.  
Dean laughs, not sounding nervous at all. He was too good at this.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." He remarks. I held in the urge to give him an elbow jab.  
Dean goes over to the car.  
"You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." The cop replies, giving us what we needed.  
"So, this victim, you knew him?" I asked, looking to him.  
He nods.  
"Town like this, everybody knows everybody."  
Dean circles the car, looking around.  
"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" I asked.  
"No. Not so far as we can tell."  
"So what's the theory?" Sam cut in, walking to Dean.  
"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said.  
I practically choked.  
I see Sam stomp on Dean's foot. Good thing he did it first, or I probably would have done worse.  
"Thank you for your time." Sam calls to him, as he takes our arms and drags us back towards the car.  
Dean smacks Sam over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam rubbed where he had been hit.  
"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" He shot back.  
"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

"Okay children." I cut in. "Can we get back to the task at hand please?"  
Dean glances at Sam and me and moves in front of us, forcing us to stop walking.  
"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean seemed pretty serious.

Sam clears his throat and looks over Deans shoulder. Dean turns. 3 men are walking towards us.  
"Can I help you kids?" The sheriff asked.

"No, sir, we were just leaving." I smiled politely.  
As the FBI agents walk past Dean, he nods at each of them.  
"Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." He mutters.

I just shake my head and get back into the car.  
DEAN and SAM head past the SHERIFF, who turns to watch them go.

"I'll bet you that's her." Sam said, looking at a young woman tacking up missing posters.  
"Wow what makes you think that, was it the posters?" I said sarcastically.  
He says nothing, getting out of the car with Dean. I get out and follow them.  
We walk up to her, the boys seeming cautious.

"You must be Amy."  
"Yeah." She replies.  
"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles, and this is his cousin. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and Arizona."  
"He never mentioned you to me." She answered curtly.  
Amy walks away. Dean and Sam follow her, hang back slightly.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." She says coolly. He always knew what to say in these situations.  
"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam put in.  
Another young woman comes up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks, looking to Sam and Dean, then back to Amy.  
"Yeah."  
"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asks.

We all sat in a booth, Dean and Sam on either side of me, while the girls sitting opposite us.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did." A pang of pain revealing in her features. I flt for the girl.  
"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam went on.  
Amy shakes her head.  
"No. Nothing I can remember."  
"I like your necklace." Sam says randomly.  
I look at him weirdly, Dean does the same.

Amy holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.  
"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—" She chuckles slightly.  
"—with all that devil stuff."

Sam laughs a little and looks down, then up. Dean looks over.  
"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."  
"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean says annoyed, interrupting him.  
Dean takes his arm off the back of my seat and leans forward.

"Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."  
Amy and Rachel look at each other.  
"What is it?" I finally spoke.  
"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy answered, seeming weary.  
"What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean spoke in unison.  
Iw oudl have laughed if it had been the right setting.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago."  
Dean looks at Sam, who watches Rachel attentively, nodding.  
"Well, supposedly she's still out there." She replies.  
Sam nods.

"She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."  
The three of us exchange glances.

A web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. DEAN clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". DEAN replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. Sam and I sitting next to him, observing.  
"Let me try." Sam urged.  
Dean smacks Sams hand.  
"I got it."  
Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way, but Dean grabs his hood and pulls him with him.  
'Ugh' I thought to myself as I weasled my way in front of the computer.  
"Dude!" Dean whined.  
Sam and Dean went on bickering for several seconds.  
"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" I thought aloud.  
Sam and Dean stop fighting for the moment to look at what i'm doing.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, then maybe it's not murder." I mused.  
I replaced "Murder" with "Suicide" and an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial" pops up on the screen  
"A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.  
Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]  
What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."

At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.  
"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."'  
"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam says after skimming.  
There's a picture of Constance.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"What?"  
"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." I trailed off at the end.

Dean raises his eyebrows.  
"Hm."  
The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place Troy died.  
"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."" Sam read.  
"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean pointed.

We find ourselves walking along the bridge. I however would have been perfectly fine doing this in the morning, but no. Of course not.  
I stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river, my brothers beside me.  
"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean says.  
I watched the rapids below.  
"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asks.  
He looks to Dean.  
"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean answers.  
I continue walking, they follow behinf me.  
"Okay, so now what?" I ask,, spinning around to face them.  
"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean says.  
Sam stops.  
"Hey, maybe this can be where I get off. My stop off the train." I looked to Sam.  
"What?" I said.  
"Yeah."  
"What do you mean?" Dean asks.  
"Why not? I mean, i'll be back. But I just found out what I got on my LSATs and, well. I was thinking I could go back to school. Only for awhile.  
Did Jessica know the truth about you? Your friends? I mean, do they know about the things you've done?"  
Sam takes a step closer.  
"No, and they're not ever going to know." He replies, seeming angsty.  
"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean shoots back, walking ahead.  
Sam follows.  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After all that shit about me comign back, and now all of a sudden he wants to bail?  
"And who's that?" I hear Sam question Dean.  
"You're one of us." Dean says.  
Sam hurries to get in front of Dean.  
"I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life. I came back for dad, for Ari." He replies.  
"You have a responsibility to—"  
"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge.  
I cringed.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean spat.  
He releases Sam and walks away.  
"Uh.. guys." I started... looking to the ghostly figure I saw in front of me. Standing over the railing.  
"Sam." Dean says, getting his attention.

Sam comes to stand next to Dean and I. Constance looks to us, then steps forward off the edge.  
We run to the railing, looking over the edge to fine... nothing.  
"Where'd she go?" I asked, searching the waters.

"I don't know." Sam answers, seeming as stumped as me.  
Behind us, we hear the Impala's engine rev up and we spin around to see its headlights come on.  
"What the—" Dean started.

"Who's driving your car?" I gulped, gripping Sams jacket.  
Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. We glance at them.  
The car jerks into motion, heading straight for us.

We spin around and take off into a sprint, running as fast as our legs would take us, as if we could out run the impala.

When it gets too close, I find myself being pushed over the railing, and just as I am prepared to feel the smack of the water, I realize I am being held onto.

I look up to see Sam hanging on to me for dear life. I breathed a sigh of relief, hoisting myself up onto the scaffolding with his help.  
"You okay?" He asks when I am out of harms way.  
"Yeah." I breathed. "You?"  
"Yeah, i'm good." He was breathing heavy.  
"And you need to eat less burgers and more salad. I just about dropped you!" He shot at me.  
I scoffed as I hoisted myself over the railing.  
"Maybe you should try working out more!" I replied, a little offended. But not really.  
As we were topside again, on top of the bridge, we looked around, quickly realizing Dean wasn't there.  
"Dean? Dean!" Sam and I yell as we run to the edge of the railing.  
Below, a filthy and annoyed looking Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.  
"What?"  
I let out a huge breath.  
"You all right?" Sam calls down.  
Dean holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.  
"I'm super."  
"Ari?" He calls.  
"I'm good!" I yell down.  
Sam laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.

Dean shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.  
"Your car all right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" He yells into the darkness.  
"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?"  
We settle on the hood next to Dean.

Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean.  
"You smell like a toilet." He says seriously.  
I snorted.  
Dean looks down, then sneers at him.

"One room, please." Dean says to the hotel clerk.  
We were standing at the motel check-in desk, Dean still filthy,  
The clerk picks up the card and looks at it.  
"You guys having a reunion or something?" He asks.  
"What do you mean?" Sam says.  
"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." The guy says, as if we were supposed to already know.  
We look at each other.

The motel door swings open.  
Sam is on the outside, having just picked the lock. Sam hides the picks and stands up. Dean and I playing lookout, until Sam reaches out of the room to grab the both of our shoulders and yanks us inside. Sam closes the door behind us.  
We looked around look around.

I let out a low whistle. Every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.  
Dear ol' dad.  
"Whoa." Sam was the first to speak.

Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and recoils.  
"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."  
I gave him a weird look. "You know that from smelling a cheese burger?" I asked.

"What can I say, I know my meat." He answers.  
"Nasty ass." I muttered under my breath, looking around the room for myself.

Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.  
"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."  
Dean looks at the papers covering one wall.

"What have you got here?" Sam asks, coming up beside him, I walked up to the wall.  
"Centennial Highway victims." Dean clarified.  
The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.  
"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean wonders.  
While Dean talks, Sam and I look at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on CONSTANCE's suicide.  
Anyone who would have seen this room would have probably ran screaming.  
Sam turns on another lamp.

"Dad figured it out." Sam mumbles.  
I turn to look, Dean does the same.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."  
It all fell into place from there.  
Dean looks at the photos of Constances victims.  
"You sly dogs." Dean laughs.

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it. Right?" I asked.  
"She might have another weakness." Sam replied.  
"Of course she would" I sighed.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean cut in, trying ot be optimistic.  
"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"  
"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam answered him.

Sam taps the picture of Joseph. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.  
"If he's still alive." I stated.

Sam goes to look at something else. I look at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress, skimming it again.  
"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean says, walking towards the bathroom.  
"Hey, Dean?" Sam starts.  
Dean stops and turns back.  
"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." He looks guilty.  
Dean just holds up a hand.

"No chick-flick moments."  
Sam laughs and nods.  
I roll my eyes. "Buncha sissys."  
"All right. Jerk." Sam says.  
"Bitch."

Sam laughs again. Dean disappears. Sam notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look.  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a young Dean in a baseball cap and an even younger looking Sam sitting on the hood, then there was a baby. Me. Sitting on my dads lap.  
Sam chuckles a little at the sight.  
"Can you believe he kept this?" He says, taking it down and getting a closer look.  
"I don't even remember that. It's probably the only picture of all of us." I answered.  
There was a pause.  
"Hey, Ari?"  
I look up.  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not leaving. I just. I guess I was hoping this was going to be easier."  
"No worries. But just remember, you dragged me here. I aint letting you leave." I replied. Not even looking at him, but at the picture.

"Hey, I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean asks, walking into the room to me and Sam.

Sam shakes his head. "No." He replies. He seemed upset.

I slept in the same bed as him last night, so I knew why. I knew he had had a nightmare. One about Jessica. I heard him talking about her in his sleep.  
"Aframian's buying." Dean tried again.  
He just shakes his head again.

"Ari?" Dean asks.  
I got up. "Yeah, i'll go." I replied, pulling on my tan leather jacket.

We walk out of the motel room and cross the lot towards the impala.

I looks over and see a police car, I can tell Dean sees it to with the way he stiffens.

The Motel clerk is talking to to the same deputy we had seen the day before. The clerk points at us, Dean pulls me to him and whispers to me.  
"Go hide, now. Find Sam, and find constances husband." He says urgently, pushing me away quickly.

"What about you?" I call back, worried.  
"Don't worry about me, now go!" He hisses.  
I disappear behind the tree line, about 50 feet from where Dean is standing.  
I took out my phone and dialed Sam.

"What?" He replies.  
"Dude, five-oh, take off." I said ina hushed tone.  
"What about you guys?"  
"They spotted Dean, i'm hiding, just get out of there, now!"  
And with that he hung up.

"Problem, officers?" Dean said. I could just barely hear them.  
"Where's your partners?" The officer said sternly.  
"Partner? What, what partners?" Dean plays dumb.

Jaffee glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. The other heads over there. Dean fidgets.

I glanced to the room, praying that Sam was already out.  
"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs." Dean grins.  
Hein slams Dean over the hood of the cop car. I cringed, wanting to kick him in the balls for even touching my brother.

"You have the right to remain silent—"  
That was the last thing I heard before I felt someone grab me from behind, I gasped, only to find it was Sam.

He let go of my arm, pushing me in front of him.

Sam and I approached the old run down hosue. An old man opens it: it's obviously Joseph Welch. Bingo.  
"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asks.  
"Yeah." the man replies.

"Let's talk." Sam says politely.  
We walked down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph holding the photo that we found on Dads motel room mirror.  
"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." He replies.

Well atleast that means we are on the right track.  
Joseph hands the photo back to Sam.

"He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter." He continued  
"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam played along.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"  
"About your wife Constance?" I cut in.  
"He asked me where she was buried." Joseph said, bewildered.

"And where is that again?" Sam asks.  
I gave him a warning glance.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" the old man spits.  
"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind." sam says, being more careful this time.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."  
"And why did you move?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." He looks at me dumbly.  
We all stop walking.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" I pushed.  
"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." He looks down sadly, swallowing hard, then looking back at me.  
"So you had a happy marriage?"  
Joseph hesitates.  
"Definitely."  
Well that wasn't suspicious.

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam concludes, pulling me towards the impala.  
Joseph starts walking away, but Sam spins around. About to say something dumb, I could tell.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"He starts. Oh, and I was right.

Joseph turns around. "A what?"  
"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Sam keeps talking, although I wished he wouldn't  
Joseph just looks at him like he's crazy.

"It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really."

Sam takes a step back towards Joseph.  
"Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women."  
"You understand. But all share the same story."  
"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense."  
Joesph starts to walk away, Sam follows.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them."  
"Sam." I hissed, quiet enough so only he could hear.  
Joseph stops.

"And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."  
Joseph turns around.  
"Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."  
"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" He hollers.

"You tell me." Sam remains calm.

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" He gets angrier.

His face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. Sam sighs.  
I drag him towards the car, bumbling with annoyance.

We are driving when Sams phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it.

"Thank your delinquant sister for that." Sam answers witha chuckle, looking to me, then back at the road. I only heard his side of the conversation.  
I smiled proudly. I thought of that all by myself.  
"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." He keeps going.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

Sam shuts up for a second.  
"What? How do you know?"  
"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam said incredulously.

"What's it say?"  
"Coordinates. Where to?"  
I knew what he was talking about now. Dad used to be a marine, he used coordinates, and i'll bet money that's what he left for Dean.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

I sat back, still listening, yet slightly lost in my thoughts.  
Sam looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone. My body propels forward, being stopped by the seatbelt.  
Constance appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as Sam brings it to a halt.

We were both breathing hard. I look at Sam, my eyes wide in exhilaration.  
I yelp as Constance appears behind me.  
"Take me home." She moans. I looked frantically at Sam.  
"No." Sam answers calmly, but sternly.

Constance glares at me, I felt my seat belt come undone, and the door flew open, I barely had time to yell as I felt my body propel out of the car. I tumbled onto the cement and down a ditch bank.

I laid there for a moment in pain, I felt blood trickle down my forehead.  
I groaned in annoyance, trying to stand up as I saw the Impala start to speed away, only after I saw Sams look of confusion and fear.  
I watched helplessly as it barells down the road.

I huffed, climbing the bank I had fell down, and I started down the road towards the house where Constance had killed her kids.  
It took me a good 15 minutes, my limping didn't help, but so help me god, I got there.

I stumbled in the driveway just in time to watch Dean dash into the wreckage of what used to be the houses living room, the impala sitting inside of it.  
Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I took off after him. We had to make sure Sam was okay.  
"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean called frantically as he pushed his way through the rubble to him.

"I think..." I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard Sam utter those words.  
"Can you move?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah. Help me?"  
Dean leans through the window to give Sam a hand.  
I turn around to watch Constance pick up a large framed photograph, a picture of two children, and herself.  
"There you go." Dean huffs as he gets Sam to his feet.

Dean closes the car door, then stops as he sees what I see, Sam does the same. She looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards us, pushing us against the car, I groaned as it his the injuries I already had. Dean looks at me worriedly.

I gave him a reassuring smile. The lights flicker; Constance looks around, looking scared. We wwatched in bewilderment as water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over to the bottom of the stairs and looks to the top. There stood two kids, a boy and a girl. Obviously her kids. They hold hands and spoke in chorus.  
"You've come home to us, Mommy."

Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor. Sam and Dean shove the bureau off of us, knocking it over and go look at the spot where constance and her children vanished.  
"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean says.  
"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam ponders.  
"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy."  
He slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain.  
He walks to me, looking worried again.  
"You okay kiddo?" He examines my head.  
"Never better." I grumbles.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam shoots at Dean.  
"Hey. Saved your ass."  
I rolled my eyes.

Dean leans over to look at the car.  
"I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?"  
Dean twists around to look at Sam.  
"I'll kill you."

Sam laughs, although I don't doubt Deans words.

We tear down the road in the impala.  
Sam has the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, I shined a flashlight over it so he could see.  
"Okay, here's where Dad went." Sam said, pointing to a town.

"Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." I mumbles, taking it in.  
Dean nods. "Sounds charming. How far?" He asked.  
"About six hundred miles." Sam spoke. Leaning back in his seat in exhaustion.

I did the same, leaning on Dean, putting my feet over Sams legs, and this was where I felt safest. I was great full to have them, and I was glad to be doing what I loved again.

**And so the story begins! Make sure to review and give me your thoughts! I have plenty in store for Arizona, and you'll just have to stay around to find out what. ;) xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, except my characters. Review please!**

"So, how did you got into bounty hunting, of all things?" Dean asked me, giving me a side glance, than put his eyes back on the road. I knew they would probably start asking me questions eventually.

We were driving to our next location, one that Dad sent us too. I was squeezed in the middle of the front seat, Sam drooling beside me in his sleep, while Dean drove.

"I don't know to be honest. I guess I needed a fix. I was bored, retail or waitressing just couldn't quite compare to hunting monsters and fighting demons." I laughed slightly.

"Well, you are a Winchester." Dean remarked.

I rolled my eyes, but gave a small smile.

Sam jerked awake beside me, startling me.

He blinks and rubs his eyes. Dean looks over, concerned, just as I do.

"You okay?" Dean asks.

Sam glances over and away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean just nods.  
"Another nightmare?" He asks, even though we both already knew.

Sammy hasn't been sleeping well, and it's been taking a toll on all of us. But he wouldn't talk, and we were sick of asking. I think it hurt him more.  
Sam clears his throat, not answering.

"You wanna drive for a while?"  
I was a little surprised, and any other time I would jump at the chance to take the impala for a joy ride, and I might have been slightly jealous that he asked him, but now wasn't the time. He was trying to make Sam feel better.

It wasn't helping, but atleast he was trying.  
Sam laughs, I looked at him, and gave him a weird glance.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."  
I was happy to see a smile on Sammys face, even though it was small.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean grunted in response.  
"Look, guys, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." Lies. Lies. Lies.

"Mm-hm." Dean muttered.  
"You've never been a very good liar, Sammy." I said, looking straight ahead.

"I'm not lying."  
Not it was my turn.  
"Mm-hm."  
Sam grabs the map.  
"All right, where are we?"

"Just outside of Grand Junction." Dean responded, happy for the topic changer.  
Sam folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111.

"You know what?"  
Here we go. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."  
Dean scoffs and looks at Sam.  
"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—"

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam finished. He knew the drill.  
"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Especially now that Loraine is on the board." My skin crawled at the name.

"Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do." I said, nodding reasurringly. Although I didn't quite feel it.  
"It's weird, man, these coordinates he left us." Sam anaylized them for the millionth time.  
"This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" I asked, putting my chin on his shoulder and looking at the map.  
"There's nothing there. It's just woods." He says, confusion etched in his words.

Sam puts the map down.  
"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" He pondered outloud.  
I thought for a moment.

"There's got to be something. A case probably." I responded, although I'm pretty sure his question was rhetorical.  
"More than likely." He mumbled.  
There was a pause.

"Hey Arizona, I forgot to ask you." Dean asked. I lifted my head up to look at him.

"Do I want to know?" I asked him hesitantly.  
"Who in the hell was that mook on top of you the other night. I mean, I may have let it go at the time, but only because I probably would have chased him down and-." He made a popping sound with his mouth as he motioned with his hands, yanking something off.  
I groaned and put my head back on the seat.

"Can we like, not talk about this." I whined.  
"Are you kidding?! You guys were having sex with your clothes on! Not enough clothes, I might add." I put my hand over my scarlett face, how freaking embarrassing.

"I'm waiting." Dean said, getting serious again.  
I peaked out of my fingers and looked at him. He glanced at me and raised his eyebrows.  
I buried my head in Sam's side, draping his arm over my face so all I could see was darkness.

"Ah ah. I'm not helping you this time. I'm waiting too." Sam pushed me by my forehead, gently but forcefully so that I was now face to face with him.  
"He was.. uh.. a friend." I answered, looking anywhere but at him.

They both just gave me blank stares.  
"Did you have sex with him!?" Dean blurted.

"I don't-" Sam started.  
"lalalallalalala." I sang loudly with my ears covered.  
Once I stopped I looked up annd they were exchanging glances. I could have smacked there heads together. I sank down into my seat, plugged my ear phones in and we drove on. They weren't getting anywhere with me.

We drove past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".  
"Look we're almost there!" I yelped, just to get there attention on anything but me.

We parked the Impala next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".  
I looked around, a little sketched out by my surroundings as we walked inside a tiny log building.  
Once inside, Sam looks at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE". Dean looks at the decorations.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam says, letting his inner nerd out.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." And then there was Dean. I found it funny sometimes how different their personalites were.  
I stood next to Dean, cocking my head sideways, trying to take in it's massive size.

Sam looks over at the framed photo we were eyeing of a man standing behind a much larger bear.  
"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Sam said.  
"It freaks me out how much of a geek you are sometimes." I mumbled, still looking at the picture.

He gave me a shove, pushing me into Dean. I scoffed and gained my balance.  
A forest ranger, Ranger Wilkinson according to his shiny badge, walks up behind us. I saw him come in, Sam and Dean however did not. So when he spoke, they spun around in surprise.

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" He said, looking us up and down.  
"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper."  
Sam always had a good cover up.

I laugh a little. Dean grins and raises a fist.  
"Recycle, man." says.  
I made an annoyed sound, that only he could hear.

"Bull." The man replies. I furrowed my eye brows in surrise.  
Sam's eyes flick to Dean, who doesn't move. Great.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" the man asks, his eyes then settling on me.  
"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—"  
Dean checks the Ranger's nametag. Apparently two steps behind me.

"Wilkinson."  
"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" He raises an eye brow at us.

We all shake our heads, obviously not putting on a very good front for this man, it was almost embarassing.  
"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."  
"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean said.

I squinted my eyes at him.  
"That is putting it mildly."  
"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean answered.  
The ranger eyes Dean and Dean just raises his eye brows in response.

We leave the ranger station, Dean chuckling to himself behind Sam and I. Sam twists around.  
"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asks him, slightly amused.  
"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

We stop onn opposite sides of the impala.  
"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"  
"Little harsh, don't you think Sam? I mean, aren't we supposed to help people?" I question, this wasn't like him. Or maybe it was.  
"What?" Sam gives us both looks.  
"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean shoots.

"Since now."  
Sam climbs into the car.  
"Really?" Dean scoffs, looking at me as if I knew the reason for his tantrum.

"Maybe it's his time of the month." I retorted.  
Dean just rolled his eyes, looking like he had lost faith the in both of us.  
I snorted as I climbed in after him.

We found the address to this Haley Collins girls house, we ended up on her doorstep, knocking on the door. I had no idea what our cover was supposed to be.  
"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and Arizona we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley hesitates.  
"Lemme see some ID."

I sighed, annoyed, but watched as Dean pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen. Haley looks at it, then at Dean, who smiles.  
Haley finally opened the door.

"Come on in." She said finally.  
"Thanks." I almost sneered. I didn't like her attitude.  
Dean taps me with his elbow slightly.

Haley leads us into the kitchen, where a boy is sitting at the table on a laptop. Dean turns his head to mouth something to Sam that I didn't catch, he rolls his eyes.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Dean asked, after Haley introduced us to her brother.  
"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Haley said, her voice wavering slightly.

I felt for the girl, I mean, I don't know what I would do if I thought my brothers were in danger. They had risked so much for me, even when I wasn't around. I would do anything for them. So I got it.  
"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam reasoned.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." She replied coldly.  
"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean added.

"He wouldn't do that." Haleys brother Ben interrupted, looking up from his laptop.  
Dean just looks at Ben, who looks away.  
"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."  
Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. We all exchanged knowing stares.  
"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Yeah." And she does just that.

Someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress bustles past us as we take a seat at a table at a small town bar.  
"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."  
I never undertsood how he found so much out from research, like honestly.

Sam opens Johns journal.  
"Any before that?" I asked him, searching for the waitress to come around. I needed a drink.  
Sam pulls out newspaper articles to show us.  
"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."  
I read the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.

GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!  
UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA  
HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'  
Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]  
Sam pulls out his laptop.  
"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936."

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam says, and opens the window.  
Sam pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. I saw nothing, but I wsn't really watching too intently, I was exhausted. Non stop driving it seems, and this whole hunting for dad thing, wasn't making it any better. Worse actually.  
"Do it again." Dean says.

Sam repeats the frames.  
"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."  
Dean hits Sam, who looks up.  
"Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." Sam says quietly.  
Sam closes the laptop.  
"I got one more thing."  
Sam hands over another newspaper article.

"In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."  
Dean looks at The Lost Creek Gazette.

"Is there a name?"  
"Shaw." Sam read.

Soon after, the waitress walked by, I was greatful.  
"Hey, y'all, what can I get for you tonight?"  
Sam and Dean said there usual, and I was about to reply with the same, but Dean cut me off.  
"Sprite for her." Dean didn't look up from the article.

I glared at him.  
"No, draft please." I smiled at her cheekily.  
Dean looked up, shaking his head at me slowly.  
The waitress just scribbles on her pad of paper and hurries away.  
"C'mon Dean seriously?" I whined.  
"You're seventeen. Try me." He grunted, looking around.

"Not to them i'm not." I sang quietly.  
I rolled my eyes just in time for her to come back.  
"Here you go, and theres your soda sweetie." She smiles at me.  
I did a sarcastic smile.  
"Are you pregnant? Is that why, Cause you shouldn't drink if you are." She says all of a sudden.  
I nearly choked.  
I think Dean did the same, I looked at him, his eyes wide. I cracked a smile.  
I looked to Sam who just laughed, more than I think he had in a while.  
The woman looks at our faces, then mutters a quick "let me know if you need anything" and stumbles away in embarrassment.  
"That was your fault." I grumbled to Dean.  
Sam threw his head back and laughed louder.  
Dean just muttered something along the lines of "Over my dead freaking body"  
I just sipped my soda.

That night, we ended up at a roach motel, not that it was any different from my last 17 years, so I didn't really mind. I crawled into bed next to Dean, who was already knocked out, and Sam was on his bed typing away on his computer. I fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning I woke up to Dean smacking my foot.  
"Get up kiddo."  
"Ugh, go away." I buried my head into my pillow.  
I felt my blankets get yanked off of me.  
"Dean, stop." I groaned.

"C'mon, we're going hiking." He answered, sounding a little too sarcastic.  
I made inhuman noises as I rolled off of the bed, and ended up in a sitting position on the floor.  
"You're so dramatic. Go get ready. Wear something comfortable."  
I rolled my eyes, picking myself up and grabbing my bag.

After my shower, I pulled on a pair of running pants, they gave me a nice butt, so why the hell not and an orange wife beater. I yanked my wavy blonde hair up into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom, Sam and Dean already had our stuff packed and were carrying it to the car. I walked out behind them.

"You guys have a weird sense of dressing for occasion." I complained  
They were both dressed in jeans and heavy jackets.  
"Can you see me in shorts?" Dean asked me.

I paused and thought for a moment and looked at him.  
"You definetely don't have the legs for it" And with that I walked ahead of them.  
I heard them laughing behind me.  
"Well, she told you." Sam snorted

When we walked up to the beginning of the trail, there were a group of people standing there. An older man was talking to Haley, while Ben was fumbling around with a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks. I looked to my brothers, who were terribly underpacked.  
"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come." The man said to Haley.  
"Roy—" She started.

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." He cut in. Well, he meant buiseness.  
Once we came into sight, they all turned to look at us. they all stare. Haley shakes her head.  
"You guys got room for two more?" Dean calls to them.  
"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asks, not really believing. But I mean, hey. We were there if that counted for anything.  
"Who are these guys?" Roy questioned, looking us up and down, as if he were any better than us.  
"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." She replied, a little too snotty for me.  
Sam heads past everyone.  
"You're rangers?"

"That's right." Dean answers, keeping confident, when all I wanted to do was flip them off.  
"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley mutters.  
Dean looks down at himself. I gave her a dirty look, which i'm pretty sure she caught.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean replied, walking past Haley.  
"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."  
I stopped.  
"We know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." I said, maybe a little too harshly.  
He didn't answer, I just picked up my pace and walked beside my brothers.

Hours later, we were still walking. Roy in the lead, then Dean, Haley, and Bed, Then Sam and Me bringing up the rear. We were just making fun of Roy pretty much the whole time. The ass wipe.  
"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean says, interrupting us.

"Yeah, more than a little." I rolled my eyes at his ignorance.  
"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" I called to him.  
"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." He glances gehind him, at me for a moment, then turns back around.  
Dean speeds up to pass Roy.  
"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" He asked.  
Roy grabs Dean. Sam and I stiffen.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asks, still keeping his confident front. He knew he could take his man in his sleep. I knew I could too, and this man was going to learn it in a second if he didn't get his hands off of him.  
Roy grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in. Haley looks annoyed.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy says, not taking much interest, ropping the stick and retaking the lead.  
"It's a bear trap." Dean says to Sam and I once we catch up.  
"Watch where you're going, I just about knocked his teeth down his throat, and we don't need that." I mumbled to only him, but Sam could hear.  
Dean rolls his eyes.

We hike on, Dean eventually pulling ahead, Haley runs to catch up, grabbing his arm and stopping him.  
"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." She spat.  
"So who the hell are you?" She says, her voice getting louder.

Ben keeps walking, while Sam and Is top and watch. Dean gives a look to keep walking. I sighed, but walked ahead, Sam not far behind me.  
"Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." I heard Dean say.  
"Great, not she's going to think we're actually crazy." I complained to Sam.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" She says.  
"I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?"  
Sam and I cracked a smile at that.

There was a pause.  
"Yeah, okay." She replied.  
"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" I heard him say, I craned my neck to see he had a large bag of M&M's. Typical.  
Dean catches up to us, Haley wasn't far behind.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy says, after about an hour of walking.  
Sam heads past Roy, who just watches him.  
"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asks  
Roy pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."  
I walk to Sam with Dean next to me. Something didn't seem right.  
"You hear that?" Dean asks.

I listened for a moment. Nothing. Too much of it.  
"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam replied, looking around.  
"I'm gonna go take a look around." We heard Roy say.  
"You shouldn't go off by yourself." I told him, hoping he'd follow our lead.

"That's sweet. But, don't worry about me." Roy says, pretending like he knew what we were dealing with. Although he had no idea.  
Roy waves his gun and pushes between us to retake the lead.  
Dean turns to the rest of the group.  
"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean's tone was hard not to follow.

We were searching around a large rock.  
"Haley! Over here!" We heard.  
Haley runs towards Roy's voice, followed closely by the rest of us. We come to a halt as soon as we saw.

I grimaced.  
"Oh my God." Haley mumbled.  
The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered, it looked like a war zone.  
"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said. Even though nothing about this looked to be a bear. It was almost too thorough.  
"Tommy?" Haley called.  
Haley takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite.

"Tommy!" She calls again, her voice raising.  
Sam moves quickly to catch up with her.  
"Shh." He says, trying to keep her quiet

"Tommy!" the idiot yells again.  
"Shh-hh-hh!"  
"Why?" She asked, as if she was a toddler with too many question.  
"Something might still be out there." I said, trying to get it through to her that we weren't safe.  
"Sam, Ari!" Dean called.  
We trot over to him, crouching next to him.  
"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." I looked at them closely, trying to figure out what the hell this was. It all sounded too familiar now.

We stand up.  
"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." I muttered.  
They just glance at me, then at each other.

We walk back to the ragged camp sight. I see Haley pick up Tom's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries and turns the phone over and the back is open. Dean crouches next to her. He always did have a soft spot for that.  
"Hey, he could still be alive." He says, trying his best to console her.

Haley just gives him a look.  
All of a sudden we heard a panicked voice. "Help! Help!"  
Roy leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter, I was a little skeptical, but kept it to myself.  
"Help! Somebody!" It came again.  
They find no one.  
"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley looked around violently.  
We listen.  
"Everybody back to camp." Sam straightens up, becoming aware.  
Once we walk back to the campsite, we find that all the supplies are missing.

'Well shit.' I thought to myself, looking around.  
"Our packs!" Haley moans.  
"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy grumbled.

"More important things Roy." I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
"What the hell is going on?" Haley questioned  
"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam answered, although I don't think it was a good idea.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear."  
I began to think. where the hell have I seen this before. I was on hunt. What was I hunting.  
I racked my brain for information, trying like hell to remember.

Then it hit me. Wendigo.  
I looked up at my brothers with sudden realization. They looked at me confused as I jogged over to them.  
"Wendigo."  
Dean smirks, and Sam nods.

"Gettin' good little sis." Dean says.  
"It's in Dads journal, I was just about to tell you, but you beat me to it." Sam answers.  
Dean takes out his pistol.

"Well then this is useless." He says, sounding upset.  
"I wouldn't wave that around." I chastised.

"We gotta get these people to safety." Sam said.  
Once we walk back to the campsite, Sam addresses the rest of the group.  
"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" Haley asks.  
"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy says, a little too confidently.  
"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam was getting angry.  
"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." He barks back.

"Relax." Dean cuts in before anything got worse.  
"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you."

Roy steps right into Sam's space.  
"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."  
Well that was a low blow.  
I became tense at his close quarters with Sam.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam towered over him.  
Roy just laughs. "You know you're crazy, right?"  
"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" I took that as my cue.

I got in front of him and shoved, hard. We didn't need anymore drama with this, and I really wasn't prepared to have to kick an old man's ass. I wouldn't want to, but god knows i'd do it if he pissed me off enough, and he was off to a good start.  
"Roy!" Haley cuts in.  
"Chill out." Dean demands.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." She had a look in her eye, telling me that she was being serious.  
There was a long pause, then Dean spoke up.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."  
"How?"

A few hours later we had a campfire going, and we were drawing symbols into the sand.  
"One more time, that's—" Haley clarifies as she pokes the fire.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean says.

Roy laughs, gun over his shoulder. I shot him a dirty look.  
"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean sang.

He heads over to sit next to Sam, who is at the edge of the campsite. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I had a good idea. Sam was upset. He wanted Dad to be here, and he's not.  
I smiled when I barely heard Dean say "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Triumphantly. That was what I wanted to hear.  
I hear a twig snap. My head shot up, looking in the direction it came from.

Someone, presumably the Wendigo yelled "Help me! Please!"  
My hang immidiately went to my gun I had placed in the back of my jeans, although it would do us no good.  
"Help!" it came again.  
"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean was trying to calm everyones nerves.  
"Inside the magic circle?" Roy sneered.  
"You're not helping!" I snapped.  
Help! Help me!" Then growling.

Roy points his gun at the sound.  
"Okay, that's no grizzly."  
"Really." I shot. Dean gives me a warning glance, I ignored it.  
"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Haley said to Ben.

Something rushes pastm creating a draft. Dean pulled me closer to him. Haley shrieks.  
"It's here." Sam said.  
'No shit.'  
Roy shoots at the rustling, then again.

"I hit it!"  
Roy goes to see what he hit.  
I go to grab his elbow, but he shakes me off and runs into the trees.  
"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean and I yell after him.  
Dean turns to me.  
"Don't move. Stay with them, make sure they're safe." He ordered, and turned, running after Sam to find Roy.  
Haleys holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon.  
"It's over here! It's in the tree!" I hear Roy yell, and then nothing.

Dean and Sam walk back not long after, sulking slightly.  
I looked at Dean. He just shook his head.  
Damn. The guy was an ass, but he didn't deserve that. I almost felt bad for threatening him multiple times in my head.

A while later, Sam is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding Dad's journal.  
Dean, Haley, and Ben are beside me among the tents.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley said in an almost whisper.  
"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said, swallowing hard. He seemed genuine.  
"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" She looked alarmed.  
"We don't. But we're safe for now." I cut in, putting a careful hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know about this stuff?" she looks me in the eye.  
I took a moment to think.  
"Kind of runs in the family." I finally answered.  
Sam comes over.  
"Hey."  
Haley stands up.  
"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."  
"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean stands up to.

Sam starts to show the wendigo page of the journal to Haley and Ben.  
"Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours."  
"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean cuts in.  
"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked, she was taking this all pretty well considering..

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Sam continues.  
"Like the Donner Party." Ben says. It was probably only the fourth time I had heard him speak.  
"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." I said, putting in what I could.  
"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean went on.  
"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley was hopeful.

Dean grimaced. "You're not gonna like it."  
Dean glances at me and Sam, then back to Haley.  
"Tell me."

Dean hesitates, but complies. "More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."  
"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—"  
Dean holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up.  
"We gotta torch the sucker."

Once we had things figured out, we decided to make a move on it.

Dean lead the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. Everyone quickly in tow. We followed trees marked with blood. I found the whole thing kind of shady. It was too easy. But that's we did for the next few hours.  
By dawn, Sam was leading the group, I walked beside him.

"Dean." Sam calls.  
Dean catches up to us..  
"What is it?"  
We look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.  
"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."

"Glad I wasn't the only one." I said quietly, still looking around.  
That's when we heard growling. I backed up, placing myself near Haley, so I knew she was safe.  
We stood under a tree. She notices somthing drip on her shirt and looks up. I follow her gaze, only to jump to top of her, knocking her out of the way of the falling object.  
I looked up from the ground, and gasped when I saw Roy's body laying where we had just stood.

I sighed.  
Dean and Sam rush over to us, once Sam sees i'm in once piece, he helps Haley up.

Dean took hold of my hand, hoisting me to my feet.  
"You okay?" He asks, giving me an up down.  
I just nodded, walking over to the body, examining it.  
"His neck's broke." I stated.

I swirled around when I heard more growling. Dean hovered in front of me.  
"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean grabs me and pushes me forward, my feet barely touching the ground.  
Everybody takes off.  
I look behind me to See that Sam and Ben are no longer there.

We were now separated into two groups.  
I stop short, as Do Sam and Haley when we see the ugly mother standing in front of us.

"Dean!" We hear Sam call.

I struggled to open my eyes when i heard noises. I was relieve to see it was Sam.  
I looked around me. Dean and Haley were int he same condition I was, hanging from the ceiling in a dark damp cave. I wiggled a little, getting Sams attention.

"Oh, thank god." I breathed a sigh of relief.  
Ben goes to Haley, letting her down.  
Once I was cut down, Sam rushed to Deans side, shaking him.  
I rubbed my wrists in pain, watching

Dean opens his eyes.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
Dean winces.  
"Yeah. Wheres Arizona?" He flicks his eyes until they land on me. He looks relieved.  
I watched him concerned.  
Sam cuts him down. We walked over to an empty patch of floor and the hurt sit down

Dean makes pained noises. I watch him.  
"You sure you're all right?" Sam asks.  
Dean just grimaces.  
I held in mine, I didn't like showing weakness, even though I felt like I got hit by a bus.  
He grunts "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"  
"He's gone for now." Sam says.  
I heard Haley cry out, I groggily looked up, following her gaze.

"Tommy..." She sobbed.  
Haley touches Tom's cheek. His head jerks up. Causing me to jump as well as Haley, Jesus I thought he was dead.  
"Cut him down!" She yells to Sam.  
He does it, and Haley catches him.  
"We're gonna get you home." She consoles him.

I smiled at the little reunion, slowly standing up.  
I pointed to the corner of the room, Everyone followed.  
The stolen supplies are piled in the corner. Dean picks up flare guns.

"Check it out." Dean says, looking like a child on christmas morning.  
"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam mutters, grinning.  
Dean laughs and twirls the guns, tossing me one, I caught it greatfully.

We head down a long dark tunnel, Dean and I in the lead Sam walking behind Haley, Ben and Tom, who were struggling.  
That was when we heard more growling.  
Dean searched. "Looks like someone's home for supper."  
"We'll never outrun it." Haley says.

"Really." I mumbled.  
Deanlooks back at the others.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He says to Sam.  
"Yeah, I think so." He replied.  
"Dean, no." I said cautiously.  
"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." He says to the others, then turns to me.  
"I need you to go with Sam."

"But-."  
"No."  
I rolled my eyes in annoyance.  
"What are you gonna do?" Haley asks.  
I grumbled. "Something stupid."

Dean winks and starts walking and yelling at the thing.  
"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good."  
The rest of Dean's words are indistinct as he got farther away.  
Sam waited until Dean was a safe distance away before turning and making a run for it. I couldn't get myself to go after him.  
"All right, come on! Hurry!" He yelled. I stayed put, whirling around and running after Dean.

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" I heard Dean yell after minutes of searching.  
I suddenly saw a figure walking behind him. Dean didn't see him. Idiot.  
"Dean, behind you!" I yelled.

He twisted around, almost being knocked off his feet.  
I lifted my arm, aiming.  
I pulled the trigger. The flare sailed, hitting the thing right in the right shoulder. I smiled triumphantly as it went up in flames. Dean watching in astonishment.  
"Not bad, huh?" I said to Dean, as he patted me on the shoulder as we headed back to the others.  
"Yeah, not bad, kid." He said, shaking his head.

It was now about an hour later, and I watched as an ambulance loaded up Tom. Two Police officers interview Ben; Sam stands behind him. Dean and I watching from a couple feet away.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" The officer questioned.  
"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds." Ben replied.  
"He's a little too good at that." I whispered to Dean.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing." The officer says. I just shook my head with a smile. That wont do a damn thing.  
That's when Haley walks up to us. Or Dean I should say.

"So I don't know how to thank you." She says quietly.  
Dean smirks lasciviously, Haley smiles despite herself.

"Must you cheapen the moment?"  
"Yeah." Dean smiled.  
A paramedic comes up to HALEY.  
"You riding with your brother?"  
"Yeah."  
He heads back to the ambulance. Haley turns to Ben.

"Let's go."  
Sam and Ben nod at each other, then Ben gives me a quick smile, which I return.  
Haley goes on her tippy toes, and plants a kiss on Dean's cheek. I smiled at the sweet gesture. I swear I saw Dean almost blush.  
"I hope you find your father."

And they start to head to the ambulance, but she turns back.  
"Thanks, Sam, Arizona." She nods.

I smile and give a small wave as they get into the vehicle.  
We all turn and sit on the hood of the impala.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean blurts.  
"Me too."  
I snorted at their dorkyness.  
Noises of the ambulance driving away sound, sirens on.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean cocks his head to look at him.  
"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." He answers.  
Dean tosses Sam the keys.  
We all get into the car, i sat in the back this time.

And on we drove to our next adventure.

**Make sure to tell me what you think! I'll be adding in more original chapters of my own again very soon! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry this took so long! Finally another original chapter! I've been super busy, but I finally got the motivation and here we are!  
****I own nothing but my characters.**

It had been a week since our little rendezvous at black water. We were then in South Dakota, working on a possible case, but it was leading no where, so we were starting back on our hunt for Dad, well that was until I got a phone call.

I fluttered my eyes open slightly at the familiar sound of my phone ringing. I glanced at the clock, it read 2:37 am.  
I groaned and rolled over, snatching it off from the bed side stand, I felt Sam, who inhabited half the bed beside me, stir, but he didn't wake up.

Dean however shot me an annoyed hiss as he put a pillow over his head to block out the noise, I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the caller I.D. There was no number. It just read "blocked."

"Hello?" I groggily answered.

"Arizona?" I heard a girls voice say.

"Yes?" I replied, trying my best not to sound like I wanted to strangle whoever this was. We had just drove 300 miles, no sleep, and I for one, treasured every second that I got.

"It's Mallory."

I racked my brain for a moment. Then the light bulb went on in my head.

Sam was awake at this point, watching my conversation, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Leadbeater?"

"Yeah, uh. I'm really sorry to bother you, but. I didn't know who else to call."

Mallory was an old school buddy. We weren't all that close, but she was one of the nicer ones, and she... Well she knew one of my darker secrets, not by my doing though. She witnessed it unfortunately. Along with a dozen other people. I had selfishly wished brain trauma on all of them in some way so they would somehow forget that night. I wasn't that lucky.

Just the thought alone made me stiffen.

'What do you mean?" I urged.

"It's about Marney." She whispered.

The second I heard that name, I shot up. Swinging my legs over the bed, hopping out. I gave Sam a 'be right back' look, as I slipped out the door, and into the hallway of our run down motel.

He looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"Why would you even say that name to me." I barked, as quietly as I possibly could.

"Listen, somethings happening!" She sounded scared, ignoring my pissed off tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I- I think she's back." She whispered.  
I chewed the inside of my lip.

"Back how."

"Like, I think she's haunting the bridge."  
'Jesus.' I thought. 'This girl is just shooting all the low blows she can at me.'  
I shuddered at the memory she brought up.

"Why would you call me for this, you're crazy." I snarled.

"I know what you do."  
I laughed once, it was cold.

"No. You don't."

I heard shuffling behind the door, Sam and Dean were probably up and around. No doubt listening to my conversation then.

"I know you can help."

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here but-" I started, but she cut me off.

"People are dying Arizona, stupid playing stupid with me, and give me a chance!" She almost yelled.

I was shocked for a second.  
"Where are you."

"My house?"  
I rolled my eyes.

That town was the last place I ever wanted to be again.

"I'll be there tomorrow. Expect me." And with that, I ended the call.  
I almost felt bad for being so rude to her.

Memories of that night flashed through my mind.

_"Whore."_

Marneys last words to me cut me like a knife.  
She was dead, and it was my fault.

I took in a a staggered breath, putting my hand on the door, pushing it open.

I saw my Sam sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Dean was standing a few feet from the door, glancing at his phone on the table.  
When I walked in, they both looked at me expectantly.

I averted my eyes and walked back to my bed, crawling into it, and snuggling back into my blankets.  
This wasn't something I was ready for.

"Who was that?" Dean finally spoke up, sitting back in his bed.  
"Old friend." I replied.

"And?"

"I have a case to go to tomorrow." I yawned, trying to sound like this wasn't a big deal to me, oh but it was.

"We already have a case." He answered, sounding a little upset that I wasn't as uppity about finding Dean as he was.  
I lifted my head up to look at him, his jaw hardened.

"What, Dad? I think he's a dead end at the moment Dean, the least I can do is help this girl." I answered, annoyed.

"Dad gave us new coordinates. So that's where we're going."

I sighed in exasperation.  
"No, he gave you and Sammy coordinates." I corrected. Dad probably had no idea where I was, unless Dean had told him in one of his many phone calls to him that went straight to voicemail. But I doubt dad even listened to those.

"I'm leaving in the morning, I'll meet back up with you guys in a few days." I said, finality in my voice.

"To hell you are, you're not going on a case by yourself."

I shot up. "Excuse me? I've been going on solo hunts by myself, for quite some time now." I spat.

"This isn't up for discussion, now go to sleep."  
I stood up.

His defiance was admirable, but annoying at best. "You're not my dad."

"Yeah, well. We're trying to find him, until then, i'm the one watching over you. So quit acting like a brat"  
I almost choked.

"Are you kidding me? I don't need anybody to watch over me, I've been doing it myself for 17 years." I stalked to my phone, picking it up, and heading towards the door.

"Oh, don't act like you had it so bad, you had it better than we did." He was angry now. Sam sat laid on his bed, keeping his eyes on the ceiling, probably not trying to ignore our arguing at that point.

I blinked back the angry tears I had surfacing, not that he would notice, I was good at keeping up a good front.  
It still continued to bewilder me at their complete lack of knowing what was actually happening to me all those years they were gone.

"You don't know anything." I said, quieter than I had intended.  
And with that, I turned around, yanked the door open, and I left.

The last thing I heard before exiting the parking lot was Sam yelling my name. Dean must have said something to him, because it didn't happen again.

I began down the empty street. I wasn't going to let this girl suffer, not after what happened. My brothers weren't going to stop me.

'I should have just stole the impala.' I thought to myself, as I sat next to a rather smelly old man on the public bus, trying to get to Jared Idaho, although this was probably one of my more stupid ideas. Dean and Sam were going to be pissed with me, and on top of that, I was numbly started towards a town i promised myself I would never return to.

'Nah, then Dean would have an actual reason to kill me'

I sighed, only 3 more hours to go.

I watched as the scenery flew by me, counting cars like counting sheep.

I took a deep breath once I was a familiar sign.  
'WELCOME TO JARED'

I took out my phone for the first time since I left, turning it on.  
I rolled my eyes once I saw the 14 missed calls from Dean, 6 from Sam, and 11 text messages between them.

'That'll show them to try and tell me what to do.' I smirked triumphantly. Although it didn't last long once I was required to actually get off of the safety of the bus.

I grabbed my belongings which only included my phone and my headphones, and found my way out of the bus station.  
It was relatively busy, I weaved in and out of crowds of people till I finally found the road.

I figured Mallory lived right in town, it wouldn't be long of a walk. She lived only 7 blocks away from the station, that much I remembered, I trudged on.

I knew which house was hers almost immediately. I had seen it a dozen times before from the times we studied together, or walked home from school side by side. She was one of the only friends I had here, and I ruined it.

I shook off my feeling of regret and walked up to her door, and I knocked three times. Waiting.

The door was yanked open only moments later to a wide eyed Mallory.

I smiled sheepishly at her.

"God, you actually showed." She breathed out, looking unsure of herself.

"Yeah. Here I am." I shifted uncomfortably.  
She just stared for a moment, than did something that I didn't expect.

She pulled me in for a tight hug.  
I was taken back for a moment, but wrapped my arms around her too.

"It's nice to see you." She whispered.

I just laughed.

"How in the hell did you know to call me?" I asked, bewildered as we let go.

"Well. We actually became friends through my uncle. Who had a ghost, you probably didn't know he was my uncle, but, Loraine and you saved him, that's how I knew."

I flashed back to the case she was talking about.  
Loraine used me as bait like usual, never really caring whether I could have died or not, sometimes I was sure that was what she aimed for. Not that I knew any different. She was more concerned about cashing out, because that's all she would do it for. But I did it to help people, not that she gave me any of the money anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was in denial for a while I guess, and not that I had much time to work up to it, you left not long after that. Why did you go away? Are you still in school?"

I looked down then back up. "I home schooled, graduated early."

"Oh." She bit her lip, we both wanted to avoid the inevitable.

"You know it wasn't your fault.. Marney-" She started.

"Stop." I cut her off. "Just tell me what you know." I sucked in a breath, not wanting to hear it.

She grimaced, but opened the door wider, allowing me to walk in.

We sat on her bed as she told me everything she knew.

"There have been weird deaths at the bridge, you know. Like, they didn't make any sense, not until I realized, and anyways, I went to check it out for myself. I don't know what I had expected." She stopped for a moment, her eyes glistening a bit.

"Arizona, I saw her." She looked into my eyes.  
This girl looked terrified, and sad, all at the same time.

I swallowed hard.

"When." I didn't think I would be able to choke anything else out. This whole situation was effed up.

"Three days ago."

"You waited that long to call me?" I asked.  
She looked guilty for a moment.

"I didn't think you would come to be honest."

"Why?"

"You blame yourself. I know that, and I think that's wrong."

"Because I killed her." My stare became cold.

"Don't say shit like that." She said angrily. "You didn't kill her, it was a freak accident."

"You're the only one who thinks that." I looked down at my hands.

"Fuck what any body else says! They're idiots, and you can't go through the rest of your life with something like that on your shoulders!" She looked pissed, and I had not idea why.

"Mallory, if I hadn't been there that night, her boyfriend wouldn't have even came near me, and we wouldn't have gotten in that fight, and that girl would still be alive right now!" I spat.

She shook her head, knowing she was getting nowhere. I had my mind made up.  
Her face softened, and her voice lowered to match. "Just tell me you'll help."

I had no idea what I expected going there, but I didn't think I could do it on my own. I was sorely mistaken if I thought I could handle this.

'Well, I guess this is it.' I told myself, I knew I'd have to face that night again, sooner or later.

I would have rathered it was later, but this was something I had to do.

**Oooo, cliffy. Who thinks they know what happened? Please favorite and review! :) xx**


End file.
